goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
This is me (noggin edition)
Plot In the song, 9 volt starts as he was dressed like stupidella while singing, toot, puddle, Dora, boots, team top wing and dr rin are standing behind him, then he and the 9 noggin characters walk, after the chorus, the post chorus comes and 9 volt leaves screen 8 and walks to the noggin cinema lobby, when the pre chorus comes, 9 volt and the noggin characters danced around before they get to the noggin bowling lanes arcade center stage, at the noggin show bar, 9 volt now changed into rozalin, and meirin, AZ, yugo, Opal, blaze, Henry and June, Martin mystery, Diana, Java the caveman, team umizoomi, molly, Gil, marshall And chase appears Lyrics 9 volt: I am not a stranger to the dark Hide away, they say 'Cause we don't want your broken parts I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars Run away, they say No one'll love you as you are But I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Noggin characters: Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh 9 volt: Another round of bullets hits my skin Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in We are bursting through the barricades and Reaching for the sun (we are warriors) Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become) 9 volt and the noggin characters: I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us 9 volt: For we are glorious 9 volt and the noggin characters: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Noggin characters: Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh This is me 9 volt: and I know that I deserve your love (Noggin characters: Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of (Noggin characters: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out This is brave, this is proof This is who I'm meant to be, this is me Noggin characters: Look out 'cause here I come (9 volt: look out 'cause here I come) And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (9 volt: marching on, marching, marching on) I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Noggin characters: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out 9 volt: I'm gonna send a flood Gonna drown them out Oh This is me